


Some Lies Can Save-A Reservoir Dogs Fanfiction

by MidnightLiv



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Resdogs, Reservoir Dogs - Freeform, Tim Roth - Freeform, mr orange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightLiv/pseuds/MidnightLiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dark Horse' Marlow Cabot. Daughter to Joe Cabot. Little sister to 'Nice Guy' Eddie Cabot. Did some of her time for a botched Heist that resulted in Marlow taking one for the team. But when a certain nervous LAPD officer meets with her, making her an offer she can't refuse what can she do? </p><p>Tears will be shed, blood will be shed, emotions will fly, people will die. But can Marlow save the ones she love? </p><p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Reservoir Dogs characters or Plot but i DO own Marlow or any other OC's that appear in the story! </p><p>Enjoy!<br/>Liv</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevercomestheday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/gifts).



Marlow was pushed onto the seat with a sour look on her face. The room stank of cigarettes and it reminded her too much of her father. The officers standing next to her were ones that she liked. That was the only thing that was good about today. On top of it being her 24th birthday not only had Marlow gotten into 4 fights, but had what was her 7th breakdown in the whole week! She had written countless letters back and forth to one of her closest friends Vic but it was odd when she realized that she didn't get a letter back that day. Her face was wet with both blood and tears and her right eye was swollen and purple. The handcuffs were making a red mark on her already scarred wrists and she let out a silent whimper as the thought of something bad like going into Solitary Confinement was eating at her entire train of thought. Suddenly, a small but strong knock on the door made Marlow jump.

Was it a visitor? She watched the officers; Craster and McSweeny leave the room, Officer Craster stopped to level with the broken girl. "Listen. You won't be in trouble for what ya' did. 'kay?" Marlow nods and sniffles. He pat her shoulder. "Hang in there Kid." The room was silent for a few minutes. It seemed like forever in Marlow's head. She was being interrogated again. She knew it. The room was all too familiar. The large rectangle of glass that didn't reveal the recording room, the safety precautions lying all around the table. A surefire way for the suspect not to escape. She was scared. She had been since she got into the mess she was in. Marlow started humming a soft tune when the door opened.

She was startled, like a cat who was scared, she jumped in her seat, yelping out a little. "Jesus fuckin' Christ!" The person came into her line of sight. He was a lanky looking fellow, dirty blonde hair falling into his face, hiding some blue eyes. Just to be on the safe side she took in his features and his manner. He wore a loose fitting Leather Jacket, white T-shirt and Jeans and-"Fuck. Really?! Another fucking COP!" Marlow's volume was deliberately raised, knowing the others on the other side could hear her. "Hey. Relax okay?" Her only mechanism in her Arsenal was to be on the defense. "Officer Craster trusts you enough not to run so.." In her blind rage she didn't realize that the new cop was walking towards her.

The sound and feeling of the handcuffs being unlocked made her stop in her tracks.

Her hands were free. Was she free? No she wasn't. Marlow still had another 7 years in the hellhole she called 'home.' The guy sat in his seat and leaned back, taking a box out of his pocket. he handed her a Chesterfield. It was her first one since New Years Eve. Marlow took it, knowing it was some kind of peace offering. He held a lighter in front of her but with a firm grip. She became greedy with fire like she had figured out. The smoke filled her lungs and coated her throat and it was like all the anger had retreated back into her subconscious. Closing her eyes in relief, Marlow blew out the first lot of smoke. The officer took out a file from a bag and opened it. he ruffled some papers and read. "Marlow Cabot. You were arrested for armed robbery, extreme arson and mu-" Marlow waved her hand around, the smoke from the cigarette leaving a tail as her hand moved. "Nu-uh I already know what i fuckin' did alright? You don't have to go repeatin' it aloud." She was proud that her sarcasm was still eminent in her voice. "Whaddaya want?"

He nodded. "Well my name is Officer Freddy Newandyke. I have been tracing your father for quite some time now and we have information that he is planning another heist. I am an undercover cop and i was selected by your father to be apart of the heist. Marlow. I am here to make an offer and i hope we can come to an agreement." Marlow was watching him like a hawk, something her and her father had in common. She was sussing him out. To Marlow he seemed legit. She scoffed. "Must have put on one hellavuh fuckin' sob story to pull the fuckin' wool over my dad's eyes." She flicked the ash away and took another drag. This caused Freddy to laugh. "Yeah it wasn't exactly easy what with all the starin' and shit." That made Marlow laugh hard. The hardest she had laughed in a long time. "Think of this as a birthday present Marlow. We can take 6 years off your sentence if you help me catch your dad, brother and a few others on this heist that they're planning. I have most of the details with me here if you agree." Marlow frowned.

"Woah woah woah easy there Blue-man what else is in it for me?" He was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "Well what would you like?" Marlow stopped and thought. Well she was going to get justice for what her father put her though. 1. She was getting 6 whole years off her sentence! 2. As if her mind was already ahead of her the words slipped out of her mouth faster than the cigarette did. "I wanna be a cop." She blew the smoke out of her mouth. Marlow had heard of criminals changing their lives around to be cops. That inspired her. This was going to inspire her more. "I want to do my time, and become a cop." Marlow had to repeat herself to make sure she wasn't lying to herself! Freddy nodded. "I can arrange that. And i'm sure that you will have some support, as well." He handed the bruised girl some files. "Read over those. I'll give you 3 more days in here. In the meantime i'll arrange some place for you to stay and all that shit." He stood up. "Pleasure meeting and doing business with you Miss Dark Horse."

__________________________________________

"I'm talkin' Morning, day, night, afternoon...dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick dick." Mr Brown rambled on. Marlow's face was none too pleased as she blew out the smoke. She was seated in between Brown and Blonde. Her feet were seated on Blonde's lap as he massaged them with one hand. Breakfast had finished and they had a big day ahead of them. But one thing she couldn't stand was Mr Brown to the right of her talking about big dicks, Her father sat towards the wall, constantly looking through an old book mumbling a name. It annoyed her how much she hated him. But she was going this for herself. "How many dicks is that?" The Southern like voice of Mr Blue piped in. She watched the conversation bounce from colour to colour. "A lot." Was all Mr White had to say. Marlow put in her 2 cents worth after Mr Brown finished his interpretation of the song. "God you talk alotta fuckin' shit. Is that why he's Mr Brown Daddy?" Laughter erupted from the table as Mr brown shot daggers at the girl, earning a similar look towards him from Joe.

Orange was slapping his knee, Pink's face was...well...pink, Blue slapped the table, Eddie and Blonde both threw their heads back in laughter and Marlow had tears down her eyes from laughing so hard. After the fun died down, more conversation was made. From Madonna's big dick, to Mr White stealing Joe's book. Marlow had vague memories of Larry. He was the one who taught her how to shoot a gun. He was sassing Joe like he always used to. Freddy was watching Larry all intense like as Larry mimicked Joe. "Hey Joe, want me to shoot this guy?" winked at Marlow and looked at Joe. The table chortled as Mr White quickly countered the question. "You shoot me in a dream, you better wake up and apologize." Chuckling with the table, Larry sat back.

Eddie unloaded the topic of 'K-billy's Super Sounds of the 70's' on the radio. This piqued Marlow's interest "You know what i heard yesterday on the way to the Casino? Motherfuckin' Crackerbox Palace!" She smiled as the song came into her head, a relaxed look on her face as Mr Blonde massaged her other foot. Mr Pink added in what he listened to as well as other members of the table. Marlow soon tuned out and looked around. She stole a cigarette from Blonde's shirt pocked and took his lighter. She lighted the cigarette and caught the stare of Mr Orange. 'It kind of suited him' Marlow had thought ten million times. She didn't bother about listening to the radio conversation. she was in an intense stare off with Freddy. "Alright." She snapped out of whatever trance those blue eyes caught her in and looked at her father. "I'll take care of the check. You guys can get the tip. Should be about a buck apiece. And you." He turned to Mr White. "When i come back i want my book!" Joe's voice was firm and ridden with annoyance. With a shake of his head, he spoke. "Sorry it's my book now." Marlow stifled a small giggle as Joe looked towards Mr Blonde. "Hey i changed my mind. Shoot this piece of shit will ya?" He walked off as Blonde pointed his fingers, simulating a gun.

Eddie wiped his nose before taking out his wallet. "Alright everybody cough up some green for the little lady." Marlow went to take her purse out before Mr Blonde stopped her. "I got ya covered Little Miss." Marlow frowned and made a fist. "I can still punch ya Asshole." The table laughed again as He put in 2 bucks instead of one. Mr Pink on the other hand sat back like nothing was happening and plated with his goatee. Eddie had noticed this and looked to his left. "Come on. Throw in a buck." Almost instantly Pink spoke. "Uh-uh i don't tip." Marlow rolled her eyes. "Here we go." She took her feet off Blonde's lap and slipped on her converse shoes. "Ya don't tip?" She decided to hone in on the conversation, hoping it would turn into a heated argument. "No i don't believe in it."

"You don't believe in tipping?" This was amusing Marlow more than she could have anticipated. Out of nowhere Mr Blue chimed in. "You know what these chicks make? They Make shit." Pink never once looked moved from the sop story and threw back the words. "Don't give me that. She don't make enough Money she can quit." Blonde chuckled. Eddie looked surprised. "I don't even know a fuckin' Jew who'd have the balls to say that. L-let me just get this straight. You don't ever tip huh?" Marlow's eyes bounced yet again between Pink and Eddie. Pink played the 'society says' card and went on about it. Marlow lost him at something about giving them extra. In her head, there were muffled voices, pink was doing a good job as defending himself by the looks of it and Mr Blue was raising good points as to why he should tip the waitress. There was laughter around the table, meaning someone cracked a wise joke.

She tuned back in when Blue asked Pink "You don't care if they're countin' on your tips to live." Pink was silent for a few seconds before he took his thumb and pointer finger and rubbed them together. "You know what this is? This is the World's Smallest Violin playing just for the waitresses." Mr White waved his spoon towards Pink. "You don't have any idea what you're talkin' about. These people bust their ass. This is a hard job." Pink made a face as if to say 'yeah so?' and added "So's working at McDonald's but you don't feel the need to tip them do ya? Well why not? They're serving you food! But no-Society says 'don't tip these guys over here but tip these guys over here. That's bullshit!" Marlow thought and nodded in agreement with Mr Pink. "Waitressing is the number one occupation for female non-college graduates in this country. It's the one job basically  _any_ woman can get and make a living on. The reason is because of their tips. 

Pink looked like he was rethinking the hole argument before shaking his head. "Fuck all that." He finally said, earning scoffs and laughter from Marlow, Brown and Blonde. "I mean i'm very sorry the government taxes their tips-thats fucked up. That ain't my fault.  I mean it would appear that waitresses are one of the many groups the Government fucks in the ass on a regular basis. I mean, if you show me a piece of pap-" Marlow shook her head and stood up. "God al-fucking-mighty" she mumbled to herself and walked outside. taking her bag with her.

A few minutes later the boys all walked out of the place. Orange chucked as he saw her lighting her own cigarette. "Giving you a headache?" She nodded. "Did he shut up?" He nods. "Yah. And Joe made him put the buck in." He placed his hand on the small of her back. "It's showtime...Miss Purple." She smirked and threw on her aviators. "Lets go...Mr Orange." They walked to catch up to the others, both of them in the front of the group as they walked. Marlow thought it was pretty cool the way they walked. 


	2. Drenched In Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlow pays the price of becoming too close to Mr orange as she let her emotions get in the way of things yet again.

The groaning, crying, screaming and swearing didn't stop Marlow from wishing that this would all be over. She countered Mr Orange's screams with quiet hushes and small kisses to his bloodied hand (when Mr White wasn't looking). "Listen to me Orange. Quit ya shit! you're not gonna die! I won't fuckin' allow it!" She sobbed. The searing pain in both her arms was getting to her. She had been shot by cops on accident. one on each arm near the shoulder. It would leave a nice little scar. She groaned when Mr Orange writhed and kicked around. "I'm gonna die!" Mr White interjected. " ****Hey just cancel that shit out right now!" Marlow nodded as White talked. The tears never stopped coming out of her eyes. She was almost as scared as he was about dying.

"All this blood is scares the shit out of me Larry! I'm gonna die i know it!" The black haired girl let out a cry of her own. It pained her to hear him so scared. She continued to calm him down as he took Mr White's hand. "Oh! Excuse me. I didn't realize you had a degree in medicine." Larry was trying to joke around, trying to diffuse the situation and make Freddy feel safe and secure. But that backfired when the pain seared through his stomach like someone had poured hot oil on him. "Are you a doctor? Are you a doctor?" Marlow was thinking of answering that. She did in fact have a medical degree in emergency surgery. 

Larry was frantic now. Juggling Freddy's hand and steering the car. Marlow was drenched in Freddy's blood plus her own from her shoulders but it wasn't so bad. She learned to handle stabs and shit like that in prison. "No, i'm no-not." Orange seemed to have started to calm down, making Marlow feel more relieved. "Okay. So you admit you don't know what you're talking about. So, if you're through giving me your amateur opinion, lie back and listen to the news. I'm taking you back to the rendezvous...Joe's gonna get you a doctor...the doctor's gonna fix you up, and you're gonna be okay." Marlow nodded. 

"Now say it." Larry kept looking from the road to Marlow and Freddie, who was practically wriggling on Marlow's lap. Her black eye make up was running bad, making her look like some psychopath. Freddy audibly struggled to deal with the pain and blood. the metallic small was almost making Marlow gag and be sick. He kicked the baby seat which was in the back and screamed, causing Mr White to yell over the top of him. "SAY IT! You're gonna be okay!" He started to sing. "You're gonna be okaaay...say the goddamn words you're gonna be okaaay!" 

Orange cried out. "Oh God!!" Marlow leaned down and whispered into his ear "Come on Freddy. Remember what you and i talked about." He seemed to stop for a second to look at her with the most painful look on his face. "Don't you pussy out on m-" Mr White broke up her words. "SAY THE GODDAMN FUCKIN' WORDS!" Silence. "Say it!" Freddie looked defeated but something changed in his eyes. "i'm okay Larry." His voice wavered. Marlow choked out another sob and held him closer. "Correct! ...correct." He looked at Marlow "What about you Marlow are you gonna be okay?" Marlow nodded. "Don't worry about me Larry." She whimpered. "As long as Freddy is in good hands i'm good." 

__________________________

They arrived at the warehouse and the smell overtook Marlows senses.

She fell out of the car and threw her breakfast up. She watched the blood drip from her shoulders. "Inside Marlow!!" She had to find a first aid kit. Using the car as a balance she hauled herself up, groaning at the pain her shoulders were giving her and stumbled inside. She made her way to Mr White, who was mumbling things to Freddy. He lay him down on the ramp and Marlow collapsed next to him. "Okay. Okay. We're in the warehouse." Larry failed to get the pistol out of Freddy's grip and left it in his hand. 

"Look where we are. We did it" He tried his best to re-position Freddy without hurting him. Marlow was hanging her head off the ramp looking ill. She had gone over the situation again and again. This was nothing like her previous jobs. But it was another botched heist. "Vic.." She mumbled as Larry helped freddy out to relieve some of the pain in his abdomen. The groans and head banging coming from Freddy wasn't making Marlow feel all the better. "Stop banging your head. You're gonna bang a fuckin' hole in the floor!" Marlow smiled a little as she heard Freddy laugh at the joke and Larry continued. "Yeah you don't wanna hurt the fucking floor, do you?" 

Marlow threw up once more, managing to find a bucket of sorts to throw up in. Afterwards she dragged herself towards the wall and stood up. Leaving Orange and White to their own devices she walked into the other room. weaving her way to a secluded room she tapped 5 times on the window and opened it up. "Newandyke is down. Gutshot by a civilian. might not make it though the night. A few cops shot my shoulders trying to aim for Vi-Vega. I need some serious First aid." The relief came out as a large breath when she heard the voice call back.

"Okay. meet me back here in exactly one and a half hour. i'll have some supplies for you." She nodded and winced. "Craster. I'm scared." He sighed. "I know but you'll pull through. now go. You're gonna be okay." He shut the window just as she heard footsteps. "You doin' ok kid?" She turned around to see Mr White and Mr Pink, who was looking pissed. "We fuckin' got set up!" Pink threw his hands in the air and continued to scold himself. She asked Larry for a cigarette and he gladly gave her one and lit it for her. She walked back to where Freddy was and knelt down beside him.

She had a damp cloth in her hand and she wiped blood off his face "Hey..its okay i'm here." He rolled over and lay his head on her lap. "I just spoke with Craster." She spoke in a hushed tone. "He's gonna get us some supplies. i'll fix you up as best as i can. Then once we have Joe we will go to the hospital." She kissed his lips. He kissed back, still whimpering. "We're. Gonna. Be. Okay"  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! 2 in one night! i'm on a roll!   
> Once again let me know what you think! I love feedback! 
> 
> Liv


	3. Don't Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic calms down a distraught Marlow.  
> Marlow experiences her first kiss in the worst kind of circumstances.  
> Eddie and Vic have a heated argument on how exactly to treat a lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This one is kind of a filler but i'm sticking to the movie and making little flashbacks for Marlow. This one kinda ties into the next chapter.  
> Hope you're enjoying it!  
> Liv

Vic walked through the house when he heard the sobs. The faint sound of Alice Cooper played through the record player. Frowning, Vic followed the music and crying until he came to the kitchen. Sitting there with a tub of cookies and cream ice cream was a young Marlow. He walked quietly and sat next to her. "What'd he do kid?" She looked at him slowly. The redness in her eyes indicated that she had been crying for a long time. "Psycho Bitch. Really? That's all he can fuckin' come up with?!" She slammed her hand down on the table and Vic chuckled. He was 3 years older than her and still towered over her like a tree. Sighing, Vic pulled Marlow close to him and hugged her. "Eddie can't say that fucking crap to you. I'll talk to him again, But you also gotta tell me what you did." She looked at him and sobbed. Marlow felt like she could trust Vic with so much. She had already told him all of her problems.

He sat and listened to the story. "I came home from school and i noticed that my record player was gone. I knew he took it because he had done it before. I went up into his room and he had it sitting there. I told Daddy but he didn't want to get involved so i took matters into my own hands." Vic nods. "Like you would." His blood had only just started to heat up. Eddie was his friend and all but even Vic knows how to treat a lady. "So i found Eddie and i had a go at him. Things turned kinda ugly at that point and his exact words to me were: 'You're the reason why Ma left us you Psycho Bitch.' And walked off." 

The sobbing turned into uncontrollable crying.  Vic shook his head. That was no way for a brother to treat his sister. "Now you listen here and listen good Missy. No matter what he says, Eddie doesn't mean this shit alright? You are not the reason for your Ma leavin' you. And you're not psycho. You're just...hot-headed." Marlow giggled at that. Vic planted a small brotherly kiss on her forehead. "Don't listen to him. He's just tryna' rev you up." Marlow looked at him and pulled back to eat more ice cream. The record ended a long time ago. "Thanks Vic. That really means a lot. What you're trying to do here." She took a mouthful of ice cream and shoved it into her mouth. Vic went to the drawers and got himself a spoon. He started to eat the ice cream with Marlow and talked about pointless stuff.

__________________________

"So what do you think you're gonna do when you finish school?" It was just going on 2AM and the ice cream was finished. She and Vic had just shared a blunt outside Marlow was leaning her head on Vic's lap as he rubbed circles on her forehead. "I kinda wanna be a surgeon or a Mortician or some morbid shit like that." He laughed, causing a chain reaction. "The fuck? I'm fuckin' serious Asshole!" She laughed with him. "Wouldn't you be scared?" Vic gave her a cigarette. "I mean. I either wanna save lives or prepare them for death. Ya get me?" He nods. Marlow blew out a cigarette. "I know so much about shit like that its crazy. I've been doing some side studies on surgery. Daddy knows and he told me to make up my mind before school ends this year. He has a college fund for me so that's good." She sat up. 

There was a tingling sensation all over Marlow's body. Almost making her numb. She frowned. "Vic i can't feel my legs." She started to freak out a little. Her breathing became shallow and tears started to slowly well up in her eyes. Vic, cool as a cucumber held her shoulders and looked at her. "Marlow shh. It's okay. Just keep it cool." It wasn't uncommon for her to have a bad trip in the early hours of the morning. Vic came to her rescue several times. But because of her state when he found her he thought it best that Marlow wind down a little with some weed. Marlow on the other hand was not having the best of times. She felt a heavy weight on her chest and Vic's hands on her shoulders weren't helping her at all. "Marlow stay with me ok?" Vic was still calm. But she wasn't calming down. "Marlow! Ma-" He sighed and pulled her close. Vic didn't want to do this but he kissed her softly.

Marlow's eyes were wide. after a few seconds her hands cupped his face and she melted into his arms. Marlow's hands slid down from his cheeks to around his neck and Vic started to get lost in the moment. He pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss. Marlow had calmed down significantly but she was feeling all new emotions. What were they? How can they stop? She knew how to stop them. Pulling back after a heated make out session she looked at him. Her lips felt tingly and weird. "Vic...I can't-" He nodded. "Yeah...i'm sorry...'bout that." She nodded. "Look i'll take you to bed okay? After that i'll go." He helped her up and she dusted herself off. They walked inside and up the stairs quietly to her room. Little do they know they were both being watched. Marlow stopped at the door. "I'll talk to Eddie. He will listen to me. I'll fuckin' make sure he will." Vic had a quiet tone to his voice. "I'm sorry about freakin' out back there Vic. If it makes you feel better i can feel my legs again." They both chuckled. It wasn't awkward between them. It was a comfortable silence before Vic pulled her in for a hug. Marlow snaked her arms around his waist. her head only coming up to the middle of his pecks. "I know for a fact you'll becoming a surgeon or mortician or whatever." He kissed her forehead again and walked out.

______________________

Eddie sat in his office the next day waiting for Vic. He knew Marlow told Vic. She always does. The door slammed open to reveal a pissed off Vic. Now the thing with Vic is that when he looks pissed off you can only tell in the eyes. His face was completely emotionless but the look in his eyes says otherwise. He closes the door and sits on the chair. "Did our last talk not sink in?" Eddie said nothing. "You're my closest friend Nice Guy. But treatin' your sister like shit it's like treatin'  _my_ little sister like shit ya know?" Eddie nods. "Why'd you take her fuckin' record player Eddie?" He shrugged. "I don't fuckin' know! As a joke! but she always takes things too fuckin' seriously!" He stood up and raised his voice. "I shouldn't be the one to sort shit out between you two but seeing as though Joeseph ain't doing shit i have to. Marlow doesn't deserve to be treated the way you treat her! For fucks sake your Ma left not long ago! Because of you she fucking blames herself!" 

Eddie looked taken aback. He had never had Vic talk to him like that. He stumbles back into his seat and watched Vic. "Fuck alright? I'm sorry i didn't know you cared so much about her!" Eddie countered. Vic's eyes blazed "I fuckin' care about her because NO ONE ELSE WILL FUCKING DO IT!" The emotion was just starting to fill his face. Eddie's look softened. "Okay Vic. Calm down. I'll treat her differently just-...keep calm." Vic sighed. "Thank you Eddie." He turned to talk out the door. "If you want to say sorry to Marlow...Pick her up from school..take her shopping or somethin'...She'd love that." 


	4. The Different Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlow sees a side to Vic that she never wanted to see.  
> Marlow and Mr White hold their own as they square off with Mr Pink

"How's the crowd Miss Purple?" Mr White called out. She nods. "Keeping their fuckin' mouths shut!" She was on crowd control with Mr Blonde and Mr Blue. But every now and again she walked around with her pistol to make sure that Mr Orange was okay. They gave each other quick glances between the glass of the door and She felt her heart flutter. Mr Blonde had noticed this and his demeanor changed completely. He kept his gun pointed at all times as he walked over to Marlow. Leaning down he whispered in her ear. "What did he say about getting too attached? That's why we fucking have code names." She looked at him. "Well excuse the fuck outta me for looking out for you all!" She glared ice daggers into Blonde's face. He stood straight and looked around.

She walked around again. She saw the clock. Then the alarm sounded. "FUCK!" Marlow swore. Blonde pointed the gun. "Who. The fuck. Pulled the alarm?" The civilians looked around. They were scared enough as it was. Sighing, Mr Blonde stormed to where the employees lay on the ground. "On your fucking knees!" Marlow's face drained of all colour. "Mr Blonde what the fuck are you doing!?!" By that time Mr Pink and Mr White had retrieved the diamonds. There were a total of 5 gunshots that sounded before the waiting police intervened. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?" Marlow screamed at Vic. He looked at her with a face she didn't recognize. White had dragged Marlow out of the store. 

For show, Marlow pointed her gun out. Bad move. Her body jolted to either side as the bullets were implanted into her arms. But the impact was strong enough to send her into the wall. Mr White noticed this and let go of her arms. "We gotta keep movin' Kid!" The car was right there. But the pain made Marlow feel like it was miles away. Pulling herself together in seconds she trudged on to the car, jumping into the backseat with Mr Orange. She finally let out a painful yelp as her white blouse was stained with her blood. Mr Orange pulled off her black jacket and examined the wounds. "There's no bad damage." She breathed out. He chuckled in disbelief. "You got fuckin' shot!" Marlow yelled as Orange touched around the left gunshot wound. "What i fuckin' mean  _Orange_ is that the bullets are nowhere near any main arteries-DRIVE BROWN!" 

Brown slammed his foot hard on the pedal and the car sped into motion.

_______________________________

Marlow never stopped holding Freddie. She stroked his face and hummed softly for him. What she didn't realize was that he was losing consciousness. She was overhearing Pink and White talk about who the rat could be. "For all i know you're the fuckin' rat!" She winced. Pink countered. "Alright. Now you're using your fuckin' head!" Silence. "For all we know Purple could be the rat!" Oh shit. "i mean, for all we know he's the rat." Marlow knew he was talking about Freddie. She tuned out and leaned her head into Freddie's ear "Hey. I think Pink is onto us.." She looked at his closed eyes. Her heart dropped into her stomach. She gulped as her heart was turning cold. "Freddie?" Was all she whispered.

White walked back in and saw Marlow holding Freddie. "He's not waking up!" She half whispered/half yelled. Larry came down to them and checked his pulse. "There's a pulse. But it's getting weak." Marlow sighed in relief. "What are we going to do Larry? We can't take him to a doctor...if there was a fuckin' first aid kit here i'd fix him up as best as i can! but there's not!" She started crying again. Larry held Marlow's face "Hey! Keep it together Kid. I know we are in a tough situation right now but He's going to be okay." She sniffled and he wiped her tears away. Footsteps approached. "Look, man, you do what you want. I'm outta here man. I'm gonna check into a hotel for a few days. You know, i'll lay low and call Joe." Pink looked at the three of them on the floor.

Orange's complexion was getting more and more pasty as the pool of blood below him and Marlow was getting bigger. "Shit. Did he fuckin' die on us?" Marlow shot her head up at Pink. "Huh? is he dead or what?" She snapped back "No he is not dead will you just shut up for 5 fuckin' minutes you fuckin' prick!" White covered her mouth and shushed her before she had more of a change to speak. "He ain't dead." Was all Larry said. "What is it?" Pink rubbed his face and stood up. "Scare the fuckin' shit outta me man. I thought he was dead for sure." Marlow lightly placed Orange's head on the floor and fashioned a pillow for him. 

Standing up Marlow watched Pink. "Without medical attention he will die for sure." Pink looked at White. "What are we gonna do man? We can't take him to a hospital." Marlow grew desperate. "Without medical attention, that man might not live through the night!" She yelled. "That bullet in his belly is my fault." Larry added in. "Now, while that might not mean jackshit to you, it means a hellavuh lot to us." Pink turned around as he paced in the warehouse. "Well first things first, okay? Staying here is goofy. We gotta book up." Marlow scoffed. "So whadda ya suggest we do, go to a hotel? Did you not just hear the man?! We got a guy shot in the belly, can't walk. Bleeds like a stuck pig!" Marlow was now standing in front of Mr Pink and she looked pissed off. "And when he's awake, he screams in pain." Larry called in. Pink sighed in annoyance. "You got an idea, spit it out." 

"Daddy could help." Marlow turned to White. "We could get in touch with Daddy." Her idea was like light at the end of the tunnel. "Daddy could get me supplies and i can fix Orange up!" Pink looked at her. "Assuming we can trust Joe, how are we gonna get in touch with him, huh?" Pink was right. Not even Marlow was entirely trusting him at this point. "He's supposed to be here, but he ain't, which is making me very nervous about being here." Marlow gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Even if he is on the up-and-up, I don't think he's gonna be too happy with us, okay? He planned the robbery, and hes got a bloodbath on his hands now. He's got dead cops, dead robbers, dead civilians." Pink went on and on and on until Marlow had enough. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE FUCKIN' SECOND YOU LOWLIFE PIECE OF SHIT!?" 

White looked at her. Pink glared at her. Fire was in her eyes. Pink walked right up to her and slapped her hard across the face. So much that she fell to her knees. White interjected and pushed him away. "We. Are all under heat here. But you do not, under any circumstances whatso-fucking-ever hit a lady!" He knelt down to the sobbing girl. "You ok?" She nodded and looked at pink with rage. "Before you got here." White spoke calmly to Pink. "Mr Orange was asking us to take him to a doctor, to a hospital." Marlow stood up and watched Mr White. "Now i don't like the idea of handing him over to the cops. If we don't, he'd gonna die." Marlow continued. "He begged us to do it." Her voice was quiet. Pink watched them as they spoke. 

"Well alright. Then i guess we take him to a hospital. I mean if that's what he's said, then lets do it." Did he really think that he could tell Marlow what to do? "Since he don't know nothing about us, I say it's his decision." Marlow shifted her gaze to the floor. "Well, he knows little about us." Her eyes moved to watch Larry. Pink's weasely face shot daggers at White. "What?" He walked towards them. "Wait, wait, you didn't tell him your names did you?" Marlow shrugged. "We told him what our names where and where we were from. I mean you all know my name and who i am so whats the fuckin' difference if White mentioned one or two things about himself to Orange?" He ignored her. White spoke. "She's right. I told him my first name and where i was from." 

"Why!" It was almost as if Pink was interrogating him. But Marlow understood he was just as shaken up as she was. "I told him where i was from a few days ago. It was just a natural conversation." White explained himself but Pink wasn't having a bar of it. "What was telling him your names when you weren't supposed to?" White thought for a few seconds. Panic was hitting Marlow like a bag of bricks as she watched them fight. "We had just gotten away from the cops. He just got shot. It was my fault he got shot." He started to walk to Freddy, who's blood was still pooling around him slowly. "He's a fucking bloody mess." Marlow looked down "No need to remind us White." She mumbled. "He's screaming. I swear to God i thought he was gonna die right then and there. We're trying to comfort" Her eyes were fixated on the older man as he pointed to Marlow. 

"Telling him not to worry." Marlow backed Larry up. "Everything's gonna be okay, We're gonna take care of him. And he asked us what our names were." She knelt down to Freddie and wiped the hair out of his face. "I mean the man was dying in Miss Purple's arms." His voice was slightly raised. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?" Marlow jumped at the change in tone. "Tell him I'm sorry, we can't give out that fuckin' information?!" Larry defended himself and Marlow. "It's against the rules! I don't trust you enough! Well maybe i should have, but i couldn't." Pink wasn't looking away from White when he began to speak. But White cut him off. "FUCK YOU, AND FUCK JOE!" 

There was a few minutes silence between the three people. "Yeah. I'm sure it was a very beautiful scene between you and..." Marlow pointed her finger at Pink "Don't you fuckin' patronize me!" Pink didn't listen. "I have one question for you's. Do they have sheets on you from where you're from?" Marlow frowned. "I know you do Purple. Joe musta bailed you outta jail for this! But do you White?" Mr white spat back a "Yeah!" and Pink raised his arms. "Well, That's that then, man!" A faint voice sounded to marlow and she bent down. "I'm still here. Sorry if these two are disrupting your beauty sleep." Orange chuckled slightly. "Ho-how's it looking? My wound?" She didn't want to look. Marlow carefully lifted the bloody top and grimaced. "I'd be lying if i said it was good." 

Marlow heard a thud and looked up to see Pink and White fighting. White was kicking the shit out of Pink. They both drew their guns and pointed them at each other. "You wanna fuck with me? I'll show you who you're fuckin' with!" Mr White looked pissed but calm. "You wanna shoot me, you little piece of shit? Go ahead. Take a shot." Marlow thought they were really going to shoot each other. "Fuck you White! I didn't create the situation. I'm dealing with it. You're acting like a first-year fuckin' theif. I'm acting like a fuckin' professional. They get him, they can get you. They get you, they can get closer to me, and that can't happen. And you're looking at me like it's my fault? I didn't tell him my name. I didn't tell him where i was from! For all we know Purple could be sleeping with Orange as well!" Marlow's blood boiled. "FUCK YOU PINK!" White cocked his gun.

"Shit! 15 minutes ago you almost told me your name! Your buddy there is stuck in a situation you created. So if you wanna throw bad looks somewhere, throw them at a mirror." There was a deafening silence for what seemed like forever. Then the voice that broke it made Marlow's blood run cold.   
  


"You kids shouldn't play so rough...Somebody's gonna start crying" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story on this site so i hope you like it!  
> Most of this story will follow the movie but i'm also going to focus on Marlow's POV during the heist and her own little backstory like the others! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!! 
> 
> Liv


End file.
